Yami Ongaku
Yami Ongaku (音楽 闇,Ongaku Yami) History Yami Ongaku was born in the Village hidden in the Sound (Otogakure) at the age of 10 he was given a curse seal to prove his worth in the world, he just lived, but he had major bone damage and was unable to perform jutsu until the age of 12, by then his bones were completely healed and then Yami decided to leave the sound and learn how to control the curse seal and become the strongest ninja in the world, after become a well known shinobi at the age of 15 around the world, he was asked to join the dark clan named the Oni Clan which in out of the southern most point of the Land of Fire. Yami at the age of 16 becomes the "Assistant Oni Leader" in the Clan, by then hes name is the front page of many Bingo Books. Yami was captured in the middle of the night and thrown in the Land of Fire's Jailhouse, Yami was sent to a life in prison for the crimes he had committed from burning down small villages to murdering rival clan leaders. Yami currently at the age of 17 is still the "Assistant Oni Leader" and has recently escaped from the Jailhouse and is with the clan disusing how to destroy Konoha. Recently, a little after Yami turns 18, during a battle Yami and Mimi Oita were performing their "classic" Yin-Yang Bomb as Yami claims "I've got this and grabs the bomb himself absorbing the Yang Release to his Chakra stream causing him to be one of few with the Yin-Yang Release nature, also awakening the Rinnegan. Later that evening Yami confronts Mimi... Mimi is surprised to find her door blown off, she sees Yami in the smoke. Yami attacks with a Chidori, Mimi easily deflects it and attempts to use a Yang jutsu but soon realizes her power was absorbed by Yami, Mimi drops to her knees and begs to let her live Yami brings up his sword and goes to strike her down, and Mimi dodges and soon becomes tired and is struck down, Mimi Oita the leader of the Oni clan has been killed by Yami, the new Leader of the clan. Appearance Yami has long black spiky hair with it covering his right eye, which both eyes posses the Rinnegan (at the age of 18). He also wears a black short-sleeved shirt, with a gray short-sleeved robe with white flames. He also wears a silver necklase with the Kanji "鬼" meaning "Oni" for the Clan. He wears White Pants and a set of full fishnets. He wears a White "cut" Sound Headband around his waist. Yami as the Asst. Oni Clan Leader Personality Yami grew up knowing he had to be proper and respectful or he'd be killed, so that experience had a huge influence on his personality. Yami fights all his enemies equally no matter their rank or relation, many claim that he has "no emotion" and is rather "boring" or "plain" but that is an advantage to Yami, he can break bonds and kill the ones he loves without feeling and ache in his heart. As he gets older, and starts seeing the world then he becomes more emotional. Now he works with his partner(s) feeling emotions when they are injured or killed, but he knows he can still turn without any pain. Abilities Kekegenkai Quotes